origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse
Andrew Schultz, also known as "Impulse" is the demigod son of Zeus, as well as a founding member of the Disciples. Origin Andrew Schultz was an average 16 year old high school student. He lived with his mother in an apartment in Seattle, Washington; and had never met his father, who he believed had abandoned him before he was born. After Andrew was born, Zeus used his power to cloak Andrew's power from being sensed by the other gods who were enemies of Zeus. This caused Andrew's power to not manifest. The God of War, Ares, eventually learned of Andrew's existence and sent for him to be killed. When Zeus had learned of Ares' intentions, he sent an interdimensional bolt of lightning to strike Andrew to activate his powers so he could defend himself against the incoming attack. Andrew would go on to use his powers for good and to protect his city. He would also later become recruited by William Brook as a member of the Disciples. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demigod Physiology: As the son of an Olympian God, Impulse possesses powerful abilities that manifested when struck by Zeus' bolt. Impulse's unique physiology grants him physical capabilities greater than any human, and the power to manipulate electricity. ** Electrokinesis: Impulse is able to generate and manipulate electricity. He is able to project bolts of lightning and electrocute people on contact, and can control the intensity and voltage of his electricity. His cells produce great amounts of electricity, augmenting his already heightened speed, reflexes, and healing. *** Electromagnetism: 'Impulse is capable of using his lightning to create electromagnetic fields that allow him to magnetize and conduct metal objects with the electricity he generates. *** 'Electrical Absorption: 'Impulse can absorb and drain electricity from anything run on it, such as electronic devices. *** 'Super-Leaping: 'Impulse can jump higher, using electricity as a boost, by releasing an electric burst under his feet as he leaps. ** 'Superhuman Speed: '''As a demigod, Impulse's speed is naturally enhanced, however, Impulse's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and stimulates his nerves, accelerating the speed of his movements, allowing Impulse to move at lightning speeds. The intensity of his speed allows him to run vertically across structures and over large masses of water. While moving, Impulse can only be perceived as a blur to the naked eye. ***Superhuman Momentum:' Impulse can generate great amounts of physical force through the extreme momentum he creates by moving at super-speed, allowing him to manifest his enhanced force into powerful strikes, greatly increases the force behind his hits. The more he accelerates his movement, the more force he generates. By building up enough speed, Impulse is able to create supersonic punches that deal great damage. ***'Phasing:'' ''By vibrating his body at the right frequency, Impulse can vibrate his body to intangibility and momentarily become pure energy, to phase through solid objects. This takes immense practice and concentration. He has not mastered this ability. ***Aerokinesis: Impulse can generate vacuums of airflow on various levels. By rotating his arms at super-speed or running in circles, he can create strong, electrically charged, vortexes of wind. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''As a demigod, Impulse's reflexes are naturally enhanced, however, due to the increased bio-electric flow in his body, his nerves and brain waves are constantly being stimulated, increasing his reaction time even further, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. Impulse's superhuman reflexes allow him to perceive time at a much slower rate than normal humans. Impulse's hyperactive brain waves also extend his mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. **Superhuman Agility: Impulse's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. This allows him to change direction immediately, make sharp turns without sliding or losing his balance, and jump great distances while moving at super speed. **Superhuman Stamina: Impulse's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. He is able to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. **Superhuman Durability:' Impulse's body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush or kill a normal human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. **'Superhuman Strength: Due to his enhanced physiology, Impulse possesses strength superior to normal humans. This allows him to easily carry multiple people at once while speeding away, and overpower normal humans. **Accelerated Healing: Due to the constant flow of electricity in his body, Impulse's cells are constantly being stimulated, causing damaged tissue to rapidly regenerate. **Enhanced Senses:' Impulse's senses are able process information at an accelerated rate, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. His enhanced senses allow him to see and hear perfectly normal when moving at superhuman speeds, where this would normally be impossible. Abilities * 'Acrobatics' * 'Athletics' * 'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)''' Gallery Impulse 006.png File:Impulse_008.png Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahuman Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Category:Technokinesis Category:Accelerated Perception Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Projection Category:Electromagnetism Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Aerokinesis Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Speedsters Category:Super-Leaping Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Athletics Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Superhuman Momentum Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Demigods Category:Acrobatics